<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Может, стоило сначала постучать? by Ildre_Auskaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419511">Может, стоило сначала постучать?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite'>Ildre_Auskaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дастин приехал навестить Стива в колледже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Может, стоило сначала постучать?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000991">maybe, knock first</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn">hoppnhorn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Аурелиано.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Квартира Стива была настоящей дырой, и это мягко сказано. Дастин даже внутрь еще зайти не успел, но уже не сомневался: достаточно всего одного звонка, и ЦКЗ тут же объявит здесь карантин. Дастин, конечно, слышал, что в колледже с деньгами приходится туговато, но он и представить себе не мог, что Стив Харрингтон станет жить в доме, где воняет ногами.</p><p>Увы и ах, но как раз в тот момент, когда Дастин копался в рюкзаке в поисках запасных ключей, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник сосед Стива. А вместе с ним появился и отчетливый запах старых кроссовок. В руках парень держал здоровый мешок мусора. Ничего, кроме трусов и подозрительно коричневых шлепанцев не было на нем и в помине. </p><p>Он завозился, отпирая входную дверь, и Дастин стал рыться в рюкзаке с утроенной скоростью, изо всех сил стараясь не сталкиваться с ним взглядом. </p><p>Внутри оказалось лучше, чем снаружи. Когда он приезжал в прошлый раз, квартира была полностью заставлена коробками с барахлом Стива. Теперь на их месте стояла мебель, вдоль стены выстроились книжные стеллажи. На полках теснилась всякая всячина — школьный аттестат, бейсбольная перчатка, бита с гвоздями и прочие безделушки. Увидев среди них знакомые фотографии, Дастин расплылся в улыбке. </p><p>Из застекленных рамок на него смотрели сияющие лица друзей. На мгновение он задержал на них взгляд, и в груди потеплело от воспоминаний. </p><p>Вот парад в честь Четвертого июля. Стив обнимает их с Лукасом за плечи, а Макс выглядывает у него из-за спины и делает ему рожки. Губы у всех синие от фруктового льда.</p><p>Вот привет из бассейна. Макс с Оди наплескались за день до изнеможения и теперь вместе кутаются в большое пляжное полотенце. С мокрых волос капает, а они сидят и улыбаются. </p><p>А вот фотография с выпускного. Все столпились у Байерсов на заднем дворе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы уместиться в кадре, и ждали, когда же Джонатан выставит таймер на фотоаппарате и галопом помчится на свое законное место. </p><p>Из общего ряда выбивался только один снимок. Дастин его раньше не видел. Ужасно мятый, как будто перед тем, как запихнуть фотографию в рамку, кто-то успел разок-другой на ней посидеть. </p><p>Дастин скорчил озадаченную гримасу. На снимке был изображен Билли, сводный брат Макс. Он стоял с ухмылкой, зажав в зубах сигарету, и показывал средний палец. Непонятно, зачем Стиву вообще понадобилась его фотография у себя в гостиной. </p><p>Поставив рюкзак на пол, Дастин посмотрел на часы. Было уже почти одиннадцать. Он потер руки и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, направился по тесному коридору к комнате Стива. Затем он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и со сдавленным смешком распахнул дверь настежь.</p><p>— Соня, подъем!</p><p>В тусклом свете спальни Дастин увидел, как Стив оторвал голову от подушки. Волосы торчали во все стороны, глаза сонно прищурены. У него был настолько недоуменный вид, что Дастин не удержался и прыснул от смеха.</p><p>— Что за черт... — пробормотал Стив.</p><p>— Какого хера? — проворчал другой голос, и Дастин замер на месте. </p><p>Смех оборвался и превратился в сдавленный писк. А когда на кровати рядом со Стивом уселся Билли Харгроув, лицо Дастина застыло непроницаемой маской.</p><p>— Дастин?! </p><p>Сообразив, кто перед ним, Стив выпучил глаза и натянул на себя простыню.</p><p>— Стив? </p><p>Дастин не знал, что еще сказать... Или сделать. Все, что он мог, это стоять столбом и пялиться. Стив перевел взгляд на Билли и жалобно заскулил.</p><p>— Билли. </p><p>Билли скорчил гримасу и в тон ему ответил:</p><p>— Стив.</p><p>Стив беспорядочно замахал руками.</p><p>— Господи, надень что-нибудь...</p><p>— Сам надевай, ты тоже голый сидишь, придурок, — пробормотал Билли в ответ. </p><p>Не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания, он потянулся, так что только колени остались укрыты краешком одеяла. Стив тут же схватил подушку и накрыл его бедра. Билли заворчал. </p><p>— Что у тебя в постели делает Билли Харгроув?! <br/>Дастин зарылся пальцами в волосы, одновременно пытаясь прикрыть глаза, как будто один только вид полуобнаженного Билли мог прожечь дыру в сетчатке.</p><p>— А где мне, по-твоему, еще спать? — прошипел Билли. </p><p>У Дастина от изумления отвисла челюсть. Стив растер руками лицо. Тем временем Билли нагнулся и зашарил в тумбочке в поисках сигарет, а затем закурил, как ни в чем не бывало. </p><p>— Дастин... Билли живет здесь, — пробормотал наконец Стив, с глухим шлепком уронив ладони на простыни. — Он мой парень.</p><p>— М-м-м, я бы скорее назвал это помесью соседа по комнате и мальчика по вызову... — ухмыльнулся Билли, прежде чем Стив с возмущением на лице резко выхватил у него из зубов сигарету. — Что еще? Я просто пошу...</p><p>— Вы что, встречаетесь? — выдохнул Дастин, не веря своим ушами, и быстро заморгал. </p><p>Стив со вздохом затушил в пепельнице сигарету.</p><p>— Слушай, я понимаю, это, должно быть, неловко, но... </p><p>Он обхватил себя руками за плечи и уткнулся взглядом в собственные колени, стараясь не смотреть на Дастина. Билли же, напротив, лежал на своей половине кровати и буквально сверлил его взглядом. </p><p>— Проблемы с геями, пацан? — гаркнул он и сердито нахмурился. </p><p>— Еще чего! — фыркнул Дастин. — Проблема в том, что мой друг и пример для подражания встречается с первоклассным мудилой...</p><p>Лоб Билли тут же разгладился, а сам он весь расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке. Плечи Стива, кажется, тоже слегка обмякли, и с губ сорвался легкий смешок. </p><p>— Слыхал? — Билли пихнул Стива в бок локтем. — Я первоклассный.</p><p>— Послушай... — Стив встретился с Дастином взглядом и смущенно улыбнулся. — Многое изменилось.</p><p>Стив покосился на Билли, и Дастин заметил, как смягчилось его лицо. Складки на лбу разгладились, исчезло напряжение в уголках губ. Дастин наблюдал такое и раньше. Например, когда Лукас смотрел на Макс. Или когда Хоппер смотрел на Джойс.</p><p>А сейчас то же самое выражение он увидел на лице Билли Харгроува, когда тот посмотрел на Стива в ответ. </p><p>— Так, ладно... Но у меня остались вопросы, — заявил Дастин. Стив кивнул. Заметив на лице друга улыбку, Дастин почувствовал облегчение. Не поворачиваясь, он попятился назад к двери. — Ну, я там подожду... — сказал он, указывая большим пальцем на коридор.</p><p>— Ага, спасибо, — кивнул Стив, а затем Дастин опрометью выскочил из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь. Сквозь тонкую, дешевую фанеру до него донесся сдавленный взрыв хохота. — Вот и рассказали им все на рождественских каникулах...</p><p>— Подумай-ка лучше вот о чем, красавчик. По крайней мере мы в этот момент не траха... Ауч!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>